Opposites Drawn
by MorningStar1399
Summary: He ran from the blood-soaked alley a half hour after he'd attacked, a piece of paper having been left by her stabbed body. It was not a note, but a charcoal drawing. A portrait, in fact. A portrait of the victim. A portrait of the victim...long before she had died...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Elisa Martini, age 19, walked down the Morgantown, WV streets around midnight as usual. She was on her way home from work. A familiar man joined her and the two walked side-by-side. She smiled, greeting him in Italian. The two talked as they walked into their Italian neighborhood.

However, when they neared an alleyway, the man clamped his hand over her mouth, dragging her into the alleyway. The sound of ripping clothes echoed in their ears, even long after he'd raped her.

He ran from the blood-soaked alley a half hour after he'd attacked, a piece of paper having been left by her stabbed body. It was not a note, but a charcoal drawing.

A portrait, in fact.

A portrait of the victim.

A portrait of the victim..._long before she had died._


	2. One

**Chapter One**

"Elisa Martini, age 19, raped, stabbed seventeen times, and shot in the head, chest, and genitals in an alleyway in Morgantown, West Virginia," Hotch stated.

"Hey, a town named after you!" Prentiss said jokingly, elbowing Morgan as she sat.

Morgan chuckled dryly. "I don't like that a serial killer is haunting _my_ town."

Hotch cleared his throat. "Can we continue?"

Morgan and Prentiss nodded, regaining their composure.

Hotch continued. "Elisa is the latest of seven victims in this town. All are female, aged ranging from sixteen to thirty-five."

"Why the big age difference?" Rossi asked. "You'd expect an unsub to stick to one age group, teens _or_ adults, but _both_?"

"Are there other similarities?" JJ ventured.

Hotch nodded. "Besides being female, they are all Italian immigrants that live generally in the same neighborhood. They've been in the states for at least five years, have no criminal records, and are American citizens, or, in the case of the second and fifth, about to become citizens."

"Reid, statistics on the Italians?" Rossi asked.

"About 11% of the Morgantown population identifies as Italian," Reid blurted.

JJ added, "Local police have informed us that there are two quote-on-quote 'gangs' operating in the neighborhood in which these killings have been occurring. One is mafia-like, but identifies as more of a gang, calling themselves Il Nero."

"The Black," Prentiss translated as Rossi nodded.

"The other is a group of teenagers, calling themselves Il Rosso," JJ continued.

"The Red," Prentiss translated again as Rossi nodded.

"Il Rosso and Il Nero share hatred for those of the opposite gang, and they are known for enacting their versions of justice, on both gang members and on people in the neighborhood. Il Rosso is known for terrorizing several individuals as well as the general public, but they are also known for being rebellious and unruly teenagers with simple acts of vandalism," JJ continued. She tapped on the clicker, and the next slide showed a picture of a teenage boy with short, curly blonde and brown mixed hair, lightly tanned skin, and brown eyes. "This is Lorenzo Bartolini, 18, the leader of Il Rosso. Local police have gathered that he was seen with four of the victims about an hour prior to their death. He supposedly offered three of them rides home, which they each declined. He has a long criminal record, but each time he was in prison someone bailed him out." She tapped the clicker again, and an older man with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a deeper tan than Lorenzo appeared on screen. "This is Francesco Ruiz, 47, the leader of Il Nero. He, too, has been bailed out of prison numerous times, and was seen with the other three victims about two hours before their deaths." JJ sighed. "Local police feel these murders may be related to these gangs, as if they are all territorial and showing who's more powerful. However, they're asking us to prove it is or isn't."

"If it isn't, they have a serial killer," Rossi stated.

Reid held up a piece of paper from his file. "What are these?"

"The unsub leaves charcoal portraits of his victims next to them. All of them were sketched prior to their murders, and the unsub is careful not to let the papers themselves get dirty by putting them in clear plastic sleeves," Hotch stated.

"So he stalks his victims, sketches them, then leaves the sketch behind? What is his souvenir?" Morgan asked, getting irritated.

"Besides their life, five of the seven victims were virgins," Prentiss stated, looking up. "This guy's sick."

"Aren't all the monsters we hunt?" Rossi asked.

"Wheels up in thirty," Hotch said, and with that everyone left the conference room.


End file.
